Morena Mía
by jessica nolasco
Summary: ADAPTACION Bechloe. Muchos dicen que la mejor parte de la peleas son las reconciliaciones, Chloe y Beca probaran qué tanta razón hay en ese dicho. One shot inspirado en la canción de Miguel Bose con Julieta Venegas "Morena Mía".


**Primero que nada, quiero darle las gracias a** **Bella-Bere** **por permitirme adaptar su one-sot titulado "Morena Mía"**

 **Espero les guste y les recomiendo que escuchen Morena mía de Miguel Bose y Julieta Venegas cuando lleguen a la parte de la canción.**

 **Los personajes, ni pitch perfect me pertenecen.**

 **Ahora si a leer.**

 **CHLOE POV**

— ¿¡Por qué le dijiste eso Beca! —estaba segura que tenía mi cara roja por los gritos que le estaba propinando al idiota de mi marido

— Chloe pero no entiendo cuál es tu enojo; yo solo le dije a tu madre lo que tú me has dicho —me contestó relajadamente mientras se ponía sus zapatos

— ¿¡Y cómo quieres que no me enoje! —le dije en otro grito, me exasperaba que no comprendiera que lo que le había dicho a mi madre era para estar furiosa—. Si tú y mi madre andan conspirando en contra mía

— ¿De qué hablas, cariño? —su vista se levanto rápidamente hacia mí.

— ¡No me digas cariño! —le grité—. Tú le dijiste a mi madre que no me quiero embarazar… ¡A mi madre, Beca!

—Pero es que eso fue lo que tú me dijiste —me dijo, y en su voz pude notar que se estaba molestando, yo era quien debía estar molesta, ¡no ella!

—No —contradije—. Yo te dije que aun no me sentía lista para eso.

—Pues eso es lo que le dije —su ceño se arrugó, y eso me enojó más; ¡que no me entendiera!

—No… Tú le dijiste que no me quiero embarazar, no que no me sienta preparada para eso.

— ¿No es lo mismo? —comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡No! Por supuesto que no lo es —cuando vi que sonrío abiertamente, le aventé mi zapatilla de punta, pero tengo muy mala puntería y ella, muy buenos reflejos así que logro esquivarla.

— ¿Me quieres matar acaso mujer? —me dijo, aparentemente enojada—. Ya tómate tu medicamento —dijo en un susurro caminando hacia el servicio, pero la escuche y de ser otra la ocasión estoy segura que me hubiera reído, pero éste era el peor momento para decirme bromas.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —mi voz salió en un siseo— ¡Di las cosas como mujer! —ella detuvo su andar.

— ¡Chloe, basta! —su voz se escuchaba tensa—. No le veo el problema a lo que le dije a tu madre, la verdad no sé por qué es esta discusión.

—La discusión es… esposa mía… ¡Que mi madre acaba de llamar para reclamarme que no voy a tener hijos! —le dije mientras me acercaba a ella con una furia—. ¡Y es por tu culpa!

—Pues entonces si ese es el problema —me dijo enojada—. La solución esta querida mía… ¡Ya no me lleves a tu casa! ¡Y así ya no digo nada más!

— ¡Lo sabía! —dije picando su pecho con mi dedo—. ¡No te gusta ir a mi casa!

—Tu padre me habla de películas cada vez que vamos, y tu madre me pregunta todo el día sobre si vamos a tener hijos; sabes bien que odio las películas y que no puedo contestarle a tu madre algo que ni yo misma sé… Entonces discúlpame si no me gusta ir a visitar a tus papás.

— ¡Pues simplemente no vayas! —no podía creer las cosas que me decía—. Yo no te obligo a nada.

— ¡Lo hago porque te quiero, Chloe! — me sacudió suavemente—. ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

— ¡No, Beca, no lo entiendo! —la mire entrecerrando los ojos—. Y si cada vez que vayamos les vas a decir esas cosas a mis padres, prefiero que ya no me acompañes.

— ¿Qué? —la mirada de Beca cambio de una de total enojo a una de tristeza y yo me arrepentí al instante de decir eso, ella cambio su mirada a una de póquer total—. Asunto resuelto, no volveré a ir contigo.

—Beca, no… —comencé a decirle, pero ella me soltó y se dirigió hacia la cama por su chamarra; la tomo rápidamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Lo que quieras decir, Chloe —se detuvo un momento de espaldas a mí—. Ya no lo digas.

Cuando oí como cerró la puerta tras de ella, sentí como las lagrimas corrían libres por mis mejillas, odiaba llorar y no sabía porque lloraba, si por el enojo de Beca hacia mí o por el enojo que todavía sentía contra ella.

Cinco minutos antes de comenzar la discusión con Beca había recibido una llamada de mi madre, cuando ella estaba en la regadera; ella estaba en su papel de mártir diciéndome que no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche a causa mía, tan solo porque yo, su única hija no quería darle un nieto.

Claro que quería darle nietos, y este tema con Beca ya lo habíamos platicado en más de una ocasión pero así como le dije a Beca yo aun no me sentía preparada para dar tal salto, quería estar mejor establecida en mi trabajo y con un poco mas de ahorros en el banco, los hijos costaban dinero y no quería que nuestro futuro hijo tuviera alguna carencia. Pensé que Beca ya había entendido mi punto; entonces no comprendía porque le había dicho a mi madre que yo no quería hijos y que ella sí, dejándome a mí como la villana del cuento.

Me di cuenta que faltaba media hora para que entrara a mi trabajo, si no me apuraba llegaría tarde, comencé a buscar la zapatilla que le lance a Beca; aunque estaba enojada con ella, me entristeció mucho ver su cara cuando le dije que ya no me acompañara a casa de mis padres, no debí de decirle eso; pero ella también tenía parte de culpa por decir eso de mis padres, yo nunca le había reclamado algo sobre ir a su casa; bueno aunque ir a su casa a mi me encantaba, pero aun así, ella no debió decir eso.

Llegue justo a tiempo a mi trabajo, y que bueno porque estaba segura que de haber llegado un minuto tarde Jesse iría corriendo a decirle al señor Smith además en estos momentos lo último que quería era andar peleándome con mi propio asistente.

—Buenos días, señorita Beale —me dijo Jesse levantando sus lentes.

—Señora, Jesse —corregí, mirándolo—. No olvides que me casé con Beca.

—Lo siento, señora —dijo entre dientes, el que me haya quedado con su ilusión de secundaria no me ayudaba mucho a que le cayera bien, y ni falta que hacia—. No se me ha olvidado.

—Qué bueno —le sonreí—. Ahora comunícame a la oficina del señor John.

—Enseguida señora —entre a la oficina sin ver atrás.

Estuve parte de la mañana hablando con John sobre la nueva campaña y cuando por fin colgué, lo primero que hice fue comenzar a llamar a la oficina de Beca, pero no me contestaba. Intenté después marcarle a su celular sucediendo lo mismo, no me contestaba. Una de dos, o estaba muy ocupada o estaba realmente molesta. Quería solucionar las cosas de una vez, aunque tal parecía que tendría que esperar hasta la tarde cuando llegara a casa porque su oficina estaba al otro extremo de la ciudad y tratar de ir a verla a la hora pico del tráfico seria más tardado que esperar hasta que acabe mi horario de trabajo.

Mi madre me estuvo llamando otro tanto de veces pero no le quise contestar, el enojo que tenia contra Beca ya se estaba calmando y sabía que de volver hablar con ella ese enojo volvería; así que lo mejor sería hablar y aclarar todo con Beca, para así saberle que contestar a mi madre.

A la mitad de una reunión, el celular que traía en mi bolsa comenzó a vibrar, supuse que sería mi madre intentado hablar conmigo así que solo lo ignoré; sólo que, cuando salí de la reunión, me di cuenta que las llamadas perdidas eran de Beca. Traté de marcarle pero sonaba ocupado, imaginé que tal vez me estaría llamando al teléfono de mi oficina así que apresure mi paso hacia allí, cuando iba llegando Jesse me informo que Beca trato de llamarme un par de veces y que ella le informo que yo estaba en una reunión así que el único recado que había dejado Beca era que nos veíamos mas tarde.

Me molesté nuevamente con Jesse por no haberme avisado de las llamadas de mi esposa, y el hecho que Beca ya no estaría tan enojada me tranquilizó, si ya me había llamado a la oficina era una buena señal.

Apenas estaban dando las tres en punto de la tarde, yo ya estaba cerrando mi oficina y despidiéndome de Jesse; Beca salía a las 4 de la tarde y quería prepararle algo rico de comer a modo de disculpa cuando llegara a la casa.

Me apure a llegar a casa después de haber pasado al supermercado, aún no salía Beca y con el tiempo que se hacía a casa me quedaba el tiempo justo para prepararle unos ricos ravioles. Estaba muy ansiosa, definitivamente esto de pelear con ella no era lo mío, y quería poder arreglar las cosas lo antes posible. En cuanto llegué a la cocina mi ánimo bajo considerablemente al ver la pila de trastes sucios que había en el fregadero, ¡joder! Ayer me había tocado lavarlos a mí, pero como fuimos a mi casa ya no me dio tiempo así que por consejo de Beca los había dejado ahí.

—Muy bien – hable conmigo misma—. Mientras cocinas, los lavas y asunto arreglado.

Así que aventé mis zapatillas por la sala, me quité mi saco, desabotoné unos botones de mi blusa y arremangue las mangas; listísima para hacer una comida y lavar trastes en tiempo record. Encendí el reproductor de música para relajarme y comencé hacer mi trabajo. Había puesto la comida en el horno y estaba acabando de lavar los trastes, no me había tardado casi nada así que parecía que me daría tiempo de arreglarme antes de que llegara Beca.

Estaba lavando los últimos trastes cuando en el reproductor comenzó a sonar la canción de "Morena mía" de Miguel Bosé que canta junto a Julieta Venegas, hacía mucho tiempo que no la había escuchado; rápidamente el ritmo de la canción comenzó a llegarme y relajarme al mismo tiempo, era una canción muy sensual y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba moviendo mis caderas suavemente al ritmo de la melodía.

 _Morena mía voy a contarte hasta diez,_

 _uno el sol que te alumbra,_

 _dos tus piernas que mandan,_

 _somos tres en tu cama... tres._

 _Morena mía el cuarto viene después,_

 _cinco tus continentes,_

 _seis las medias faenas,_

 _de mis medios calientes._

 _Sigo contando ahorita._

 _Bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, bien._

Prontamente el relajamiento de la canción comenzó a pasar, para dar lugar a una excitación que iba creciendo cada vez más, así que hice lo que debía y me deje llevar; cerré mis ojos y comencé a moverme como la música me lo iba dictando.

 _Morena mía_

 _siete son los pecados cometidos._

 _Suman ocho conmigo,_

 _nueve los que te cobro,_

 _más de diez he sentido._

 _Y por mi parte_

 _sobra el arte, lo que me das._

 _Dámelo, dámelo bien_

 _un poco aquí y un poco ¿a quién?_

La canción paro y yo aún seguía con mis ojos cerrados y respiraba rápidamente, esa canción realmente me había excitado y estaba considerando seriamente entre irme a parar yo misma éste cosquilleo entre mis piernas o hablarle a Beca para que se apurara a llegar a casa. Abrí mis ojos cuando la melodía se empezó a escuchar nuevamente, fue cuando sentí un par de manos en mis caderas, volví a cerrar mis ojos.

 **BECA POV**

Había pensado que conocía cada aspecto de Chloe, cada forma en que podía expresar su sensualidad, cada movimiento sexi que podía hacer al bailar, pero realmente me había equivocado; pues verla bailando así creyéndose sola, era la cosa más excitante que había visto en mi vida.

Qué suerte había tenido el haber salido antes del trabajo; le había intentado llamar a su trabajo para avisarle e invitarla a una cena de reconciliación después de nuestra discusión en la mañana, pero no había podido hablarle y lamentablemente cuando ella me había tratado de marcar estaba en una reunión. No me gustaba discutir con Chloe, en la mañana las dos habíamos dicho cosas de las que estaba segura ambas nos arrepentíamos y quería poder solucionarlo cuanto antes.

Aunque definitivamente esa plática podría esperar unos minutos más, pues yo no me sentía capaz de despegar mis ojos del vaivén de sus caderas; ¡Dios! ¡No podía creer que esa mujer fuera mía!, era tan sensual verla bailando.

Me estaba excitando tan rápido que ya podía sentir la incomodidad de estar mojada. Y al parecer no era la única, pues podía darme cuenta de cómo la respiración de Chloe iba cambiando a una más agitada; estar de pie desde de la puerta de la cocina me daba una vista maravillosa de su trasero y de cómo la falda que llevaba puesta poco a poco se iba alzando dejando a la vista esas suaves piernas; mis dedos comenzaron a picarme ansiando sentir la calidez de su piel, pero quería seguirla observando.

 _Morena mía si esto no es felicidad_

 _Que baje Dios y lo vea_

 _Y aunque no se lo crea_

 _Esto es gloria_

Mi respiración se detuvo cuando ella lentamente comenzó a deslizar una de sus manos por su costado desde sus pechos, pasando por su trasero hasta llegar a sus piernas, ahí se entretuvo acariciando la parte interna de sus muslos. Su cabeza se mecía en sincronía con sus caderas y en el coro de la canción balanceo sus hombros mientras agitaba su cabello suelto; ahí pude darme cuenta de sus ojos cerrados y me pareció la imagen más erótica, ella sin duda estaba excitada y yo estaba igual.

La melodía poco a poco empezó a bajar de volumen anunciando su final, Chloe se quedó de pie tratando de controlar la respiración; pero yo no podía, necesitaba volverla a ver hacer eso, deslizar mis manos por donde ella había deslizado las suyas.

Me dirigí al reproductor de música para escuchar nuevamente la canción, le puse "play" y me dirigí hacia Chloe; vi su sobresalto cuando empezó a escuchar la canción pero antes de que volteara, la tomé de las caderas apretándola hacia mí para hacerle notar a quien había excitado.

— ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? —susurré en su oído, y tuve el placer de escucharla gemir suavemente, asintiendo.

Ella comenzó nuevamente a moverse como lo había estado haciendo antes, incitando también a mis caderas a moverse, empecé también hacerlo pero sin mover mis manos de sus caderas, ella tenía recargadas sus dos manos en el fregadero y su cabeza sobre mi hombro, sus ojos estaban cerrados y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras yo succionaba suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

 _Y por mi parte pongo el arte_

 _Lo que me das._

 _Ven dámelo y dalo bien,_

 _Un poco así y un poco ¿a quién?_

Su mano comenzó a pasarse hacia mi nuca atrayendo aún más mi cabeza hacia su cuello, mientras que mi mano derecha comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo para sentir sus piernas, no pude evitar gemir cuando sentí a Chloe estremecerse ante el roce de mis dedos, mi mano poco a poco se fue abriendo paso por debajo de su falda, acaricie un poco la parte interna de sus muslos para después comenzar a subir cada vez más hasta llegar a sentir la humedad que estaba desprendiendo y que podía sentirse a pesar de la ropa íntima que llevaba.

—Beca… ¡Ah!… —Chloe comenzó a gemir cuando mis dedos empezaron a frotar por sobre la ropa.

— ¿Te gusta cariño? —inquirí antes de morder ligeramente su lóbulo haciendo que ella soltara un pequeño gritito.

Comencé a subir la mano que estaba en sus caderas hacia su pecho, le acaricie sobre la ropa un seno pero prontamente eso me fue insuficiente y tuve que comenzar a desabrocharle los botones de su blusa, metí mi mano adentro de su sostén para comenzar acariciar la punta de su seno que estaba duro y rígido como los míos, mientras mi otra mano estaba acariciando su centro ya sin tela de por medio.

Mis labios estaban chupando su delicioso cuello, ella gemía y se retorcía; hasta que lentamente comenzó a darse la vuelta quedando frente a mí, así que baje mis labios hacia su pecho libre mientras le liberaba el otro y con mi otra mano le estimulaba el clítoris. Ella comenzó a gemir cada vez más fuerte y yo comencé a mover mi boca y mis dedos más rápidamente. No me había dado cuenta en qué momento el reproductor había parado, solo escuchaba a Chloe.

—Beca… Beca … Becs… —gemía sin control—. ¡Hazlo ya, por favor!

De un movimiento le levante la falda totalmente, la tome de los glúteos y después de apretárselos la alcé para dejarla sobre el fregadero, mientras ella con desesperación desabrochaba mi pantalón y los deslizaba junto con mis bragas hasta el suelo; paré un segundo para poder sentir la caricia que le hacía a mi sexo desde los labios hasta el centro.

—Mmmh, Chloe… —alcancé a decir antes de quitarle la mano y penetrarla con mis dedos.

— ¡Ahh!— gritó Chloe, parte excitación, parte alivio.

Me detuve un momento para sentir la calidez y estrechez de su interior que siempre me recibía de la mejor manera; después comencé a mover mis dedos, saliendo despacio y entrando de un movimiento rápido hasta el fondo, mientras alargaba mi cabeza hacia su pecho para introducirlo a mi boca.

—Deja de jugar por favor —suplicó—. Necesit-to, llegar… ¡Ya, Beca!

—Tranquila amor —murmuré, acariciando su máximo punto de placer.

Chloe se encorvó hacia mí cuando mis dedos masajearon en forma circular y suave ese lugar, gimiendo de placer a la vez que pedía que no me detuviera.

— ¿Quieres más? —le pregunte, con una caricia lenta a su botón.

— ¡Sí! ¡Beca por favor no pares! ¡Dame más! —chillaba, Chloe.

No podía parar aunque cayera en este preciso momento un meteorito, comencé a moverme con mayor velocidad dentro del cuerpo de Chloe; poco a poco comencé a sentir como su interior comenzaba a contraerse.

Cloe comenzó a convulsionarse de placer mientras sentía como su interior apretaba deliciosamente mis dedos, enviándome tal cantidad de placer que sin querer mordí un poco la piel de su cuello que estaba besando mientras sentía como me mojaba más; no sé si la mordida que le había dado le provoco más placer pues ella soltó un grito mientras su interior se volvía a contraer aunque un poco menos que segundos antes, haciendo que soltara otro poco más de fluidos.

 _Pero cuando tu boca me toca me pone y me provoca me muerde y me destroza_

 _Toda siempre es poca._

 _Y muévete bien_

 _Que nadie como tú me sabe hacer café._

Nos quedamos un rato en esa posición mientras que nuestras respiraciones volvían a la normalidad, ella recargo su cabeza sobre mi hombro derecho y yo bese el tope de su cabeza.

—Eres una increíble bailarina —alabé con la respiración entrecortada.

— ¿Me viste? —alzó su cabeza rápidamente, claramente abochornada—. No puedo creerlo.

—La verdad no tienes de que avergonzarte, no había visto tan increíble espectáculo nunca.

—Eres una pervertida, Beca Mitchell.

—Disculpa —dije riendo—. Yo no soy la que está sobre el fregadero.

—Gracias —agradeció en un susurro y beso mis labios dulcemente, se separó tan solo para decir—. Lamento lo de esta mañana.

—Yo también, cariño —respondí después de besarla—. No es cierto eso de que no me gusta ir a tu casa, lo disfruto aunque tu papá aún me ponga nerviosa.

—Enserio lamento lo que te dije —sus manos tomaron ambos lados de mi cabeza, mirándome fijamente—. Te amo Beca, y si quieres tener un bebé ahora, yo también.

—No, amor —negué con mi cabeza y le di un beso rápido—. Todavía no, estaba algo intimidada con tu madre cuando me pregunto eso, que no me fije bien que dije; yo también quiero estar más preparada para cuando llegue mi niño.

—Amor —susurró Chloe con ternura y comenzó a darme besos por todo mi rostro—. Debí de haberte preguntado antes de acusarte, pero es que mi madre a veces me saca de mis casillas, lo siento.

—Olvidemos esa pelea, amor, y concentrémonos en la reconciliación —le alce las cejas sugestivamente

—Creo que eso es lo que acabamos de hacer —comentó, riendo—. Te quería preparar la cena para contentarte.

—Y yo quería invitarte a cenar para lo mismo —admití—. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

—Uhm —Chloe se llevó su dedo a sus labios mientras aparentaba pensarlo—. Creo que quiero que nos sigamos reconciliando.

—Eso tenlo por seguro —sonreí, mientras me salía de su interior para poder cargarla hacia la sala—. Tenemos toda la tarde.

—Beca, mi comida —dijo entre risas—. Se va a quemar…

—Pues no importa, iremos a cenar o pediremos comida —la puse con cuidado sobre el sofá y me coloque sobre ella

—. Pero ahora la que va a tener una combustión espontánea seré yo, si no vuelvo hacerte mía.

— ¿Beca? —miré a mi esposa, que me veía seriamente.

— ¿Qué pasa, amor?

— ¿Podemos volver a poner la canción? —preguntó mientras sonreía y se mordía su labio inferior.

Reí y bese sus labios. Después me levanté y fui hacia el reproductor; el sonido volvió a inundar la casa, de ahora en adelante cada vez que escuchara la canción me recordaría la forma en que hice mía a Chloe en la cocina… Debía de admitir que eso no me molestaba para nada. De mi interior salió un gemido cuando vi a mi mujer recostada sobre el sofá totalmente desnuda y comenzando a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la melodía, sonreí, muy bien esa canción no solo me recordaría al sexo en la cocina sino en toda la casa.

 _Morena gata ¡ay me mata! me mata y me remata_

 _Vamos pa'l infierno_

 _Aunque no sea eterno._

 _Suave bien, bien_

 _Que nadie como tú me sabe hacer café._

 **Espero les haya gustado :) y me gustaría saber cuáles son sus opiniones, ya sean buenas o malas yo las leo con gusto. Un saludo y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
